Contacts for semiconductor devices are conductive regions on a surface of a semiconductor body which make electrical contact to the body or conductive regions in the body. Capped contacts are those which are completely surrounded by insulating material. Borderless contacts are those which can overlap isolation or gate areas of semiconductor devices. For high density integrated circuits, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), forming such capped and borderless contacts is very difficult, particularly in a full scale manufacturing process. Such contacts are, however, required for high density types of integrated circuits such as DRAMs. Especially the inner node contact from transfer transistor to storage electrode requires these capped and borderless contacts. Capping is necessary to allow other conducting layers to cross over the contact area as is e.g. required by bitlines in DRAM memories. One technique for forming capped and borderless contacts is to form the contacts of doped polysilicon. The doped polysilicon contacts regions are formed in openings in undoped (intrinsic) polysilicon. The undoped polysilicon can easily be etched selective to gate encapsulations or isolations to allow overlap or borderlessness. However, the undoped polysilicon must then be removed and replaced with an insulating material of low dielectric constant, such as silicon dioxide. Standard masking systems for removing the undoped polysilicon without damaging the doped polysilicon contact regions are difficult to control or they require special selective etchants. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of forming capped borderless doped polysilicon contacts which is relatively simple to carry out and can be readily used in a manufacturing process.